Confessions
by vernonthecat
Summary: RPF ChrisCriss. Darren may let a little secret that he and Chris share slip when confronted by Helen the makeup lady. First fiction but not a newbie to the world of klaine :D One shot  UNLESS you want me to carry on! I OWN NOTHING *le cries*.


**A/N This is my first story. So, yeah. Be gentile in your reviews (which I would just adore by the way!) This is a one shot for now but if you liked it I suppose I could carry it on in further chapters and all that shiz.**

**ChrisCriss RPF.**

"Chris, Sweetie, you been moisturising daily like I ask you to?"

"Of course, Helen! I'd do anything for you. Plus you scare me a little bit. There's that too." Chris retorted whilst glowing at Darren who was chuckling to himself in the corner.

"Then why is your skin irritated around the jaw area, hum?" Helen - the glee kids' make up artist - said lifting his head up with her hand to get a better look at his jaw. "You still have perfect skin, Hunnie, don't get me wrong. It's just a bit chapped like you rubbed it against something ruff, like, a lot."  
>"I don't kn-" Chris stopped mid sentence as realisation dawned on him and a rosy shade tinted his cheeks. Cursing his pale completion, he lowered his head in the hopes that Helen wouldn't notice and tried to change the subject. "Please, you can make anything better. You're like one of the best makeup artist I know if you can make me camera worthy! How long have you been in the business?"<p>

Helen's eyebrows raised "changing the subject are we, don't think I'm that dumb, Mr Colfer. I know skin well enough to see a blush even if it wasn't obvious on your face. Let me guess, it's not something you've rubbed it against, but _someone_. Maybe someone with a bit of stubble...?" Chancing a sideways glance at Darren, Helen's suspicions were confirmed by the look on his face.  
>With a wink, Helen applied more power whilst Chris could only stutter in flabbergasted response. "I-I-I don't know what you - you're not insinuating - why would you think - how do you know - is it <em>that<em> obvious?"

"Don't worry, Chris. It's just nice to see you truly happy for once. I just hope he's as special as you; you deserve the best!" and with that Chris got up and allowed Darren to swap chairs ready for his date with Helen's makeup brush.  
>Making sure Helen's gaze was occupied with mixing foundation colours, Chris winked at Darren and the two shared a privet smile meant for them alone.<br>"Oh, don't worry about that, Helen. He certainly is special. I-I love him."

"I love you too." Darren's smile faded quickly as Chris's eyes looked as if they might just fall out of their sockets. "I me-mean that. I meant that he too - he probably loves you too, who wouldn't. Not that I d - Yeah. I'll shut up now." Shamefully, Darren lowered his gaze, disappointed in himself that he had given the game away. They weren't ready to tell the world yet, afraid that people might not understand.

"Darren." The steadiness and love in Chris's voice was enough to make Darren look up and lose himself in his wonderful, dazzling blue eyes. "It's OK, D. It's about time we started telling people anyway. We don't have to scream it from the roof tops just yet, although that is an option is you're feeling up to it, but we should tell family and friends and Helen scares me enough to _not_ count her and the former." Skilfully dodging the packet of moist towlets Helen threw at him, Chris took Darren's callused hand in his and brought it to his lips. "So what-do-ya say?"  
>"I totally agree, Helen is one fine yet petrifying woman who I don't wanna get on the wrong side of!"<br>Not so lucky, Darren was unable to miss the tub of nail polish remover thrown at him.

"You two are lucky you're adorable together or I would seriously hurt you right now!"  
>"Like you haven't tried..." Darren muttered under his breath.<p>

"Go. Get out. You're done. Go make some klainebows or ChrisCriss love or what ever!" Helen chastised whilst pushing them towards the trailer door.

Sticking his tongue out and grabbing Chris's hand, Darren made a dash for the door.  
>"AND BEHAVE!"<br>"Don't worry, Helen. I'll make sure he does." With one final wink from Chris they were out the door ready to tell their crewmembers and maybe, just maybe, the world.


End file.
